Conventionally, there has been known a technique of collecting location information of a mobile communication terminal of an individual person over time. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-072205 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique for “accurately specifying an activity of an individual person” (see Abstract). Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-063372 (Patent Document 2) discloses the following personal activity record storing technique: information is continuously converted into a storable format without human intervention and a large amount of resulting converted information can be accumulated automatically and electronically in such a form that all the information can be referenced while securing privacy” (see Abstract). Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-282401 (Patent Document 3) discloses a technique for “permitting a service provider to flexibly obtain location information of a user terminal while preventing intensive processing load in a location information management server and appropriately securing the user's privacy” (see Abstract).